bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 41
is the forty-first episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the third episode of the third season. Summary In the morning of day two of training camp, Class 1-B meets in the forest. Vlad King tells his homeroom class that they will be training to enhance their quirks capabilities. Class 1-A was in the spotlight the first semester, so Vlad King wants his students to step it up so they'll have their turn. The students want to know how specifically they will be training since they all have different quirks. Vlad King explains that all quirks need to be exercised in order to improve and the students need to go beyond their limits. They join Class 1-A, who've already begun training with their quirks. Every student works on improving their quirks differently with a different exercise. Itsuka questions how the teachers plan on maintaining forty students using their powers all at once. The full version of the Wild, Wild Pussycats introduces themselves and explains how their quirks working together can keep an eye on everyone. Tora asks that all strength type quirks train at his boot camp. He's already begun training Izuku. Izuku tries to hit him with a 5% Detroit Smash, but Tora easily evades and knocks him back. Shota confirms that because of their wide range of quirks, the Pussycats were the ideal group to help train the students. Vlad King orders his students to get started. Evening arrives and the time comes for the students to eat dinner. Like Pixie-Bob explained the previous day, the Pussycats won't cook the food. Instead, they provide the students with the ingredients to make curry. Tenya urges his peers to band together and start cooking.They cook curry for themselves, but Izuku notices Kota missing from dinner. He brings a plate of curry out to Kota's secret hideout, which is a cave on a cliff. thumb|220px|Izuku tries to reach Kota. Kota tells Izuku to leave, and that it's stupid to improve his quirk just so he can show it off. Izuku asks if Kota's parents were the late heroes "Water Hose". This angers Kota, who says he doesn't understand why crazy people call themselves heroes or villains just to kill each other. Izuku realizes that Kota's issue isn't just with heroes, it's with quirks and superhero society in general. Izuku tries to reach Kota with a story about his "quirk-less friend" to give a different perspective. Still angry, Kota refutes Izuku until he finally leaves. Meanwhile, the League of Villains newly formed Vanguard Action Squad awaits atop a mountain overlooking the camp. Himiko complains about the style of their new gear. Mustard argues that appearances don't matter as long as the equipment is functional. Magne, Moonfish and Spinner arrive, and Dabi confirms that seven of their members are present. A masked villain wants to act quickly because he's so anxious, but Dabi tells all of them to shut up and wait for the remaining three villains. Dabi believes the league was foolish to attack with a bunch of thugs before, and that using a small group of elites is much better. Day three of training camp begins. The remedial group of students who failed finals had to stay up the previous night for extra lessons. Shota pushes them to stay awake and try harder. He also reminds Ochaco and Yuga's team that they need to work hard too since they barely passed finals. Izuku asks Shota if All Might will be joining the campers, but Shota says he won't be at all. Pixie-Bob announces both classes will compete in a test of courage after training. That evening, the students start cooking for themselves again. Shoto asks what Izuku needs All Might for. Izuku explains that he was unable to help Kota see heroes differently earlier and wanted to know what All Might would do. Shoto says that a stranger preaching to someone else can come off as annoying. Actions are what influences people to change their mind, not just strong words alone can do it every time. Izuku agrees with Shoto, but Shoto points out that Izuku may want to stay out of it. His habit of getting involved in delicate situations can be annoying to some. Later that night, Shota takes the remedial students to a classroom while everyone else participates in the Pussycats mini-game. Class 1-A walks around the forest in pairs while Class 1-B tries to scare them by using their quirks. Izuku ends up by himself since theirs only enough students in his class to form seven pairs. Tsuyu and Ochaco walk together through the forest, with the former being very afraid. Itsuka, Yui, and Juzo talk about how they've been scaring pairs including Shoto and Katsuki. They start to notice a burning smell and suddenly the forest fills with gas. The gas knocks Juzo unconscious and Itsuka grabs Yui with her quirk while covering her own mouth. Itsuka realizes the gas is poisonous. The people by the cabin notice there's a fire raging on the mountain. Dabi is raging the blue flames using his Quirk, and he claims the games have begun. The Vanguard Action Squad moves throughout the forest, and Magne is even able to quickly subdue Pixie-Bob. Izuku remembers Kota is by himself. Kota is at his secret hideout overlooking the burning forest. Little does he know, a villain has already found him. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Quirk Training Camp **Test of Courage *Vanguard Action Squad Invasion **Tiger & Mandalay vs. Magne & Spinner (Start) Trivia *The Quirk training, shown only in 2 pages and described in the extras, received screen time in the anime. *During the scene in which Pixie-bob is sucked towards Magne and Spinner, due to negligence on the animators' part, Ragdoll is seen in the group when she's supposed to be in the forest. References Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 41 es:Episodio 41